


Honey

by fallenprotector



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frotting, Lactation, Milking, Nipple Play, Other, gender left ambiguous have fun, sorry mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: “I don’t feel much like wasting time -- go ahead.” He rubs the back of your neck. “Suck me dry.”





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> didn't bother to beta this just take it
> 
> also catch me on twitter @fallenprotect0r

As soon as the door clicks shut behind you his palms are hard at work, one massaging your back and the other fondling your chest. The doorknob clatters slightly as your back slams against the wood, pinned by Belial’s thick, towering body.

“Haha, so it’s true what they say.” Leaning in close, his sharp teeth scrape against your ear as he squeezes tighter. Are those fangs? “Mortals are so easy.”

The hand at your back slides up in a slow, agonizingly warm motion to cup the back of your head, pressing it flush against his chest. “I don’t feel much like wasting time -- go ahead.” He rubs the back of your neck. “Suck me dry.”

Compelled by his voice, you latch your mouth around his right nipple and suck. It hardens between your lips almost immediately; Belial lets out a low moan and presses his hips against yours, urging, pleading for more--

Something creamy and sweet floods your mouth. As you gasp, a little bit of liquid dribbles down your chin. Belial laughs. “I don’t think I told you to stop, did I? Come on.” He rolls his hips, rubbing his concealed cock between your legs. “Like I said: I wanna feel you suck me dry.” Drawing close to your ear, he whispers with a smirk. “I need it bad… so drink up, mmkay?”

This time his hands are rough, yanking your face back down into his breast. His hips buck slowly, teasing, you can’t stop now, you cling to him as your mouth gets back to work licking and sucking, swallowing every gulp he feeds you. When he finally runs dry, he sighs contentedly. 

“There’s more where that came from.” Stroking your cheek, he redirects your mouth to his left side. “Get to it. If you do a good job, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Fever surges through your veins as you go back for more, your hunger relentless as you tease and torment his left nipple. He tilts his head back and moans, trembling from head to toe. Heavy gasps linger humid in the air between the two of you. 

“Oh yeah,” Belial hisses, “mm, yeah, that’s right -- milk me fucking senseless!” Faster and faster he rocks his hips, hands rushing to grasp your ass and hold you in place as he grinds you, his pace dizzying. “That’s good, so good, nngh! Ahaha,  _ yes!” _

As he loses himself, six ebony wings materialize at his back, stretching and clawing at the air around you. They close in and wrap around your shoulders, your head, all cornering and holding you in place as he moans. You suck and suck and swallow every last drop he can give you, just as fiercely as he’s fucking you, rubbing you and forcing a whine from your throat as you choke down his sweet honey--

_ “Ah!”  _

Belial’s eyes roll back as he screams, overwhelmed by violent waves of pleasure. “Ohh, yeah… mmm.” The wings around your shoulders release their tension, draping over you like a heavy blanket. His chest rises and falls as he regains himself. “Not bad,” he breathes, watching as you pull away from his chest. “But I could go for more.” 

Your breath catches tight in your throat as he grabs a fistful of your hair, leaning in for a rough kiss. His tongue forces past your lips, pressing against yours and then withdrawing just as quickly -- he takes yours into his mouth, sucking hard and reveling in the moans that escape you. 

He’s not satisfied until he can feel you quivering in his grip, until your knees threaten to give.

“Mm… I could do this for hours. After all,” he laughs, breath ragged. His lips press hard against your neck, leaving a wet sound as he pulls back. 

“Why come just once, when you can come again and again?”

The door at your back shakes and clatters as he takes you again, over and over into the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> found this relevant treat for u all:  
> https://twitter.com/kyantaman_chi/status/977973072941629440?s=21  
> anyway, listened to this song the entire time i wrote it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APV2G-kxlA0  
> you can bet ill write more tiddy suckin goodness


End file.
